Spontaneous
by Googlekins
Summary: Emma is haveing a very unique problem my undying thanks to my lovely and talented Beta, SwansAndQueens MWWAH


Spontaneous

By Googlekins

Regina/Emma

SwanQueen

It was close to 3:30 am when Emma Swan was startled awake, sweat beading on her skin, her long golden curls haphazardly flying in all directions as she sat bolt upright in her bed. Her breathing was deep and ragged, and her skin felt as if it were on fire. Through her hazy mind she tried to decipher what was wrong. She looked at the clock by her bed side. Her brow furrowed. She'd been in Storybrooke for months now, and never had she had a restless night. It wasn't until she tried to lay down again that she felt the first wave of ecstasy shoot through her body. Her hands flew up and gripped tightly in her hair.

_What the hell…_she thought to herself. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just felt.

Again, and again, two more shocks went through her like a white light, and she fell back onto her pillows. Emma's arms stretched out, and her fingers clawed at the sheets as her body writhed and bucked as two more delicious waves caused her to cry out with abandon. Her head rolled from side to side as her spent muscles relaxed, and she was left in a completely relaxed state. Her fingernails released their vice grip, and she wrapped her arms around herself. As her breathing returned to normal and her mind began to work again, she wondered what had happened. She knew she'd had an orgasm, but without any sort of stimulation. She tried to remember what she was dreaming before she awakened, but she couldn't.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall and realized Mary Margaret must have heard her shout. She felt panic rising and her 'fight or flight' went in the direction of 'flight'.

She pulled her covers quickly over her body, and curled up in a fetal position as she feigned sleep.

She heard a slight knock and stiffened. Another knock, and a tiny, soft voice said, "Emma, are you ok?"

Emma was frozen. A few seconds passed, and she heard Mary Margaret start to open the door. She slay perfectly still as she felt worried eyes peering at her through a crack in the door.

After a few more seconds the door quietly closed, and Emma heard footsteps retreating gently down the hall in the direction of Mary Margaret's room.

Emma let out a sigh from the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She stretched out and began to drift off to sleep again, deciding what she'd just experienced was nothing more than a fluke.

Just before she fell completely asleep, a vision of a fiery brunette with chestnut hair and honey warm eyes flashed into her subconscious. A smile graced Emma's face as everything went into darkness.

A few hours later, Emma was revived again, this time by the enchanting smell of coffee brewing downstairs. She stretched out her long, luxurious legs and yawned in an awkward but satisfying manner. Throwing her covers off to the side, almost off the bed, she flung her legs over the other side and stood up. A grin crept onto her lips as she remembered the exciting, albeit mysterious event in the middle of the night.

Picking up her black cotton robe, she walked quickly out of her room, motivated by an exhilarated afterglow and the taste of coffee already on her tongue.

Bounding almost childlike down the stairs, she made a beeline for the kitchen, passing by Mary Margaret at the sink and shooting the toothiest smile Mary Margaret had ever seen Emma wear.

"Well SOMEONE certainly is chipper this morning!" Mary Margaret returned the smile fully.

Emma just winked at her and took a sip of her coffee. Still smiling, she grabbed the news paper Mary Margaret had left on the counter and shoved it under her arm. As she headed back towards the stairs, she grabbed an apple from the basket next to Mary Margaret.

Emma froze. Her smile faltered. But she regained it as she spun around, apple in hand. "We never have apples. Where'd this come from?" She asked Mary Margaret, while still gazing at the apple.

"OH, well the Mayor brought them by just before you came down. I figured it was part of her campaign to keep her title as mayor when the election comes up next month.." Mary Margaret paused in thought.

"..Although come to think of it, she's never been opposed by anyone, so I don't know why she is politicking all of a sudden."

Emma looked from the apple to Mary Margaret, who was smiling with a slightly bemused expression. Emma raised an eyebrow, and Mary Margaret giggled.

"I think it's safe. Unless you think she poisoned it." Mary Margaret almost sang.

Emma let out a choked laugh and swallowed. Deciding the apple was safe, she took a bite as she spun around and headed back up the stairs to shower and get dressed.

An hour later, Emma was at the drug store. It was her day off, and her head was slowly getting a migraine. She was perusing the pain medicine when she was overcome with a sense of dread. She could feel her body tensing. Panic rising as she realized what was happening. She scanned the store, relieved to find that only herself and the attendant were present. She awkwardly ran behind a stack of cough drops and grabbed hold of the shelves. She fell to her knees as her body began to shake and lose control. Waves of pure pleasure rushed over her.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, and Emma was more than a little confused. She had never had anything like this happen, nor had she ever heard of anyone experiencing what she could only describe as spontaneous, random orgasms. Standing back up and fixing her red leather jacket, she smoothed her hair and looked around again. To her surprise, she saw The Mayor of Storybrooke an aisle away, looking at the same pain medicine she had been searching.

Frozen and panicked Emma ducked down again, before the Mayor could see her.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I hiding?_

Emma stood up again slowly, and came face to face with Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Deputy Swan, what on earth are you doing?" Regina spat at her, not at all amused by the odd behavior Emma was displaying.

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times before Regina got impatient.

"Do stop acting like a codfish and explain yourself, dear!"

Emma slammed her jaw shut tight, and took a deep breath. As she spoke, her voice seemed smaller than she had hoped.

"Madam Mayor, I was just uhh.. Um looking for some uhhh. Cough drops!"

Emma lied. Grabbing the closest bag of Ricola near her.

Regina eyed her, unimpressed.

Emma turned an ashen shade of grey, and closed her eyes. To her utter horror, her body began to tense again. Dropping the cough drops, Emma leaned forward and tried to grab hold of the shelves again. She miscalculated, and continued to fall forward.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, she felt strong, tender arms wrap around her shoulders and lift her up.

"Miss Swan, are you ill?"

Regina almost sounded worried. Almost.

Emma couldn't open her eyes, she could feel her muscles quivering and she was trying desperately to hold off what she knew was coming.

Regina kneeled, still holding Emma around her shoulders. Emma's dead weight was a little too much. Resting Emma against her, she annoyingly but gently shook Emma to try and rouse her from whatever state she was in. Brushing Emma's hair behind her ear, Regina saw Emma's worried expression, her eyes still tightly shut and her skin was flushed and wet from sweat.

_God she's breathtaking.._

Regina squashed the thought almost as quickly as it arose.

"Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate, would you kindly pull yourself together!"

Regina was getting impatient and worried also, but she wasn't going to show it.

Emma could hear Regina, but she couldn't respond. Her eyes snapped open as her muscles betrayed her. Her mouth opened and just as she was about to scream out in ecstasy, Regina's hand clamped over it.

Leaning against Regina, Emma felt the orgasm rage through her. Tears formed in her eyes, and she watched in complete horror as Regina stared at her in shock and something else.. Something Emma couldn't define..

Emma's tears began running freely, onto Regina's hand which was still firmly in place over her mouth.

Regina felt Emma's body relax and go limp in her arms.

She knew this was NOT a sight she wanted any citizen of Storybrooke to take note of, so quickly she helped Emma to her feet, pulling an arm around her shoulder as Emma still could not move. Regina moved to the side door, and quietly helped Emma out of the store. Her car was a few feet away in the back alley, and she leaned Emma against the car as she unlocked it. Grabbing Emma's waist, she helped her into the passenger seat and reached across to buckle her seat belt. Emma could smell the faint and intoxicating scent of spiced apples on Regina's neck which was inches from her face. Once Emma was securely in, Regina shut the door. Walking around the back of the car to the driver's side, she felt a little aggravated, slightly annoyed, and a little more than worried.

As she got in, she looked over at Emma who was looking out the window, too afraid to look anywhere else.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what is going on, but I can't be cavorting around town with you and this …ailment."

Emma just closed her eyes as tears began flowing again.

Regina's stone face softened for a moment – no, a split second - then it was back.

She started the car and drove down the alley, turning right onto the main road, heading towards her pristine mansion.

The ride was silent, but not awkwardly so. Regina took a small amount of pity on Emma and turned the radio on.

Emma was still looking out the window, refusing to look elsewhere or daring to speak.

She had never been so humiliated and embarrassed in her entire life.

To Emma's surprise, Regina began tapping out a beat on the steering wheel and humming along with the song.

The sound was entrancing, and Emma couldn't help herself; She slowly turned her head to watch the rare display of humanity coming from this cold woman.

A tiny smirk formed on Regina's face as she saw Emma looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Emma also began to smile. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, but it was happening. She was smiling.

Regina began singing the lyrics along with the radio. Her voice was like velvet, and made Emma warm all over.

Emma wondered why Regina was helping her. They had never had anything but animosity and distain between them. Regina stopped singing. She could still feel Emma's eyes on her, and she turned her head to the right, locking eyes with Emma.

"Miss Swan, are you ok?"

Emma drew her eyebrows together in thought.

"I honestly don't know, Madam Mayor.."

Emma trailed off, her smile falling as she looked down at her knees.

Her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the buttons on her jacket.

Regina took pity and reached over, placing her hand on Emma's left thigh. Intense heat radiated from her palm. Her fingers pressed lightly into Emma's jean clad leg.

"I won't bite, Miss Swan. I'm trying to help"

Emma couldn't comprehend what Regina was saying. All she could think about was that hand. That elegantly small hand on her thigh.

Emma Gasped involuntarily. Her head flew back slamming into the headrest, she squirmed in her seat.

Regina's hand flew back to the steering wheel to try to keep control of the car, while Emma had whatever kind of 'episode' she was having.

"No, NOO not again.. PLEASE.. Oh God.. Nooo…' Emma begged.

Regina looked back and forth from Emma to the road, biting her lower lip in worry.

Emma felt hot tears flowing down her face as her body betrayed her once again.

It took a few minutes for Emma to regain her composure. Sitting up again in her seat, she swiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers.

Hanging her head and sniffling, she asked,

"Why are you helping me?"

Regina didn't answer at first. Truth was, she didn't know how to answer, so she just sighed and looked over at the broken and shattered form of Emma Swan.

"I'm not Evil, Miss Swan."

Emma looked up at her, eyes glistening with still unshed tears. She pursed her lips together in a tight half smile.

"Thank you" was all Emma could get out.

Pulling into Regina's driveway, Emma almost felt relieved, though she didn't know why.

"Is Henry Home?" she asked Regina as she unbuckled herself and opened the door.

"No, he went to the castle in the woods with some friends from school. He won't be back for a while."

Emma was relieved. She didn't want to have to deal with that awkward situation along with everything else.

Regina walked in front of Emma to the back door. Stepping inside, she looked behind her at Emma, who was a few feet from the door, staring at Regina.

"Miss Swan, do come in. You're letting the cold in, and I don't need to explain to the city council why the towns utilities suddenly skyrocketed all because you let my house get too chilly."

Regina turned on her heels and walked further into the house. Emma shook her head slightly and followed suit.

Once inside, Emma closed the door and watched as Regina walked to her office. Emma just stood inside the door, unsure of what to do.

Before long, Regina emerged holding two glasses of cider. Walking straight up to Emma and handing her one, she smiled almost sweetly.

Emma took the glass gratefully and took a long, drawn out gulp, the liquid stinging her throat.

"Why don't you have a seat, I'm sure you're exhausted.."

Emma's eyes shot to Regina's, and the twinkle she saw excited her. Emma followed Regina to a small room to the right of her office. There was a large black couch and a huge window on the opposite wall with a gorgeous view of Regina's Honeycrisp apple tree.

"Wow, this is lovely" Emma said as she sank into the couch.

Regina only smiled and moved to the window to open it more fully, staring out at her tree, her back to Emma.

Lost in thought, she was pulled back to reality when she heard Emma whimper. Looking over her shoulder behind her, she saw Emma methodically set the glass down on the table next to the couch.

"Miss Swan..?"

Regina turned, fully facing Emma. Emma was gripping the cushions of the couch on each side of her knees.

"Miss Swan, control yourself, dear!"

Regina was trying to be authoritative. But her face was a kaleidoscope of worry and fear.

Emma couldn't move. Maybe if she didn't move it wouldn't happen again..

Her eyes pleaded with Regina to leave the room, and Regina knew that's what Emma wanted - but she didn't. Instead, she walked briskly to Emma and sat next to her,

putting a hand on her cheek and turning Emma's face to hers.

The feel of Regina's fingers gripping her face was electric. Emma melted and fell into Regina, limply surrendering to what was about to happen. Only it didn't happen. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and squeezed, rubbing Emma's back with one hand.

The tension Emma had been feeling dissipated, and before she knew it, it was completely gone. Emma didn't understand why, but she was grateful for this majestic creature holding onto her.

All their past hatred, or perceived hatred seemed forgotten. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as well, and molded into her. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

Regina felt something shift inside her, overcome with emotion when she realized Emma was hugging her back. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she let out a tiny breath. Pulling back just a hair, she curled a finger around Emma's chin again and lifted. Emma's eyes were closed.

"Emma…"

At the sound of hearing Regina call her by her name, Emma's eyes flew open. Regina was looking at her. Understanding and acceptance was radiating from Regina's face, and something else, in her eyes. Was that love? Emma was stunned.

Never would she have thought Regina could be like this. It made Emma's heart warm.

"Emma, I.." Regina couldn't find any words. All these feelings were so new and overwhelming. Emma took pity on the flabbergasted Mayor and leaned upwards, till she was mere centimeters away.

Regina's eyes met Emma's as Emma pressed their lips together lightly. When Emma pulled back, her eyes still closed, she said,

"I don't know what's happening...but I like it." Emma opened her eyes and smiled.

Regina returned the smile and leaned forward again, kissing her with all her emotions bare and raw. Regina completely let go, pulling Emma onto her fully and leaning back onto the couch. She ran a hand up Emma's back to her neck, holding her in place.

Emma kissed her back, and pressed her tongue against Regina's lips. Regina obliged, and their tongues met. Emma's hands were on Regina's waist, her thumbs slipping inside the hem of Regina's silky black dress shirt.

Emma stroked and massaged Regina's abdomen with her thumbs. The feeling was excruciatingly magnificent to the brunette. Emma pulled back slightly so she could pull the shirt up over Regina's bra, past her shoulders, and over head, tossing it away like a piece of discarded paper. Emma was now sitting up, straddling Regina's hips and looking down at the beauty beneath her.

"You called me Emma.." she cooed, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Regina smiled again, and this time there was no trace of the stone-hearted woman Emma had gotten to know. This woman was open, and full of grace and charm. Emma reached down and picked up Regina's hand. Lifting it to her face, she nuzzled the palm, as Regina lovingly stroked her face. Leaving her hand on Emma's face, Emma slowly trailed her hand down Regina's arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

Regina slid her hand down Emma's long silky neck, past her collar bone and down to her chest, resting her hand between Emma's breasts as Emma leaned down again, kissing Regina as passionately as she knew how. Regina pushed on Emma's chest as she moved them to a sitting position.

Sliding her hands inside the shoulders of Emma's jacket, she pushed it off, throwing it across the room to land next to her shirt.

As soon as Emma's arms were free, she wrapped them around Regina and held on as Regina stood up. Her strength was surprising as she effortlessly lifted Emma with her. Emma's legs instinctually wrapped around the smaller woman's waist.

"Madam Mayor, have you been working out?"

Emma broke their kiss to ask.

"For God sakes, silly woman, call me Regina."

Emma's smile broke any doubt Regina had been feeling. That smile. She'd never seen that smile before.

"As you wish.. Regina"

Emma kept one arm around Regina's shoulders but brought the other to Regina's face and with the backs of her fingers, lovingly caressed Regina's neck. Leaning in, Emma kissed the corners of Regain's lips and all over her face with feather light softness.

Regina knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of this so she headed towards the stairs, all the while with Emma worshiping her face, neck and shoulders with kisses.

Kicking her bedroom door open, Regina walked briskly to her bed, gently lowering Emma onto it and laying her down, her legs hanging off the side. Regina stepped back, still clad only in her bra and dress pants.

Emma sat up on her elbows and eyed Regina curiously.

Regina's hands started roaming her own body, starting in her hair, and provocatively inching downwards, past her breasts, and onto her stomach, caressing herself. Her hips started to sway back and fourth and her eyes locked with Emma's. Regina started unbuttoning her pants achingly slowly, never breaking eye contact. Emma gulped. Regina let go of her pants and slid the backs of her hands up her sides and behind her back, unhooking her bra. As her arms slid back down to the waist of her pants, her bra followed suit. Regina hooked her thumbs into her belt loops and slid her pants down her legs, letting them pool at her feet.

Standing back up completely naked, open, and vulnerable, she was surprised she didn't feel any sense of trepidation.

Emma looked at her, an expression of complete and utter appreciation on her face. Regina stepped towards her slowly. Emma gulped again.

"Don't move" Regina almost purred.

Emma complied obediently as Regina raked her fingers up Emma's jeans from her ankles all the way up to her upper thighs. Emma let out a tiny whimper and bit her lower lip. Regina grabbed the bottom of Emma's tank top and lifted it quickly over her head, forcing her arms up as she did so. Emma's arms went limp as Regina grabbed her face on each side and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss. Emma's arms went to Regina's sides and danced on the soft skin she found there. Regina almost got lost in the sensation, but regained her poise and slid her hands down Emma's back from her shoulders, slowly reaching for her bra clasp.

As she unhooked Emma's bra and pulled it off, she felt Emma's hand move up and cup each of her breasts, letting go only long enough for Regina to discard her bra.

Regina allowed the kiss to continue a few seconds more before pushing Emma gracefully down to lay on her back. Regina leaned forward and started kissing Emma's stomach, Emma's hands raking through the brunette's hair. Regina slipped her fingers inside the waist of Emma's jeans, and without even having to unbutton them, slid them down over her knees and down her legs as Emma lifted them to help Regina remove them fully, all while never breaking contact with Emma's stomach. Regina Stood back up and grabbed Emma's ankles that were still lifted after discarding her pants. Regina lifted them all the way up, and separated the as she glided her hands from ankle, to calf, to knee, to the inside of Emma's thighs, stopping just short of where Emma wanted her the most. Moving her hands to the outside of Emma's thighs and up to her hip bones, she continued moving up ever so gracefully till each hand was cupping a breast. Emma moaned her approval, and covered Regina's hands with her own.

Sitting up again, hands still on her breasts, Emma moved her hands up Regina's arms to her shoulders and pulled in; this time the kiss was mind blowing. Beyond any feeling either woman had ever felt. They broke off panting, and Emma could swear she was seeing spots.

Crawling onto the bed on top of Emma and scooting her up to lay fully on the bed, Regina straddled Emma's hips with her knees and looked down at her with her hands on either side of Emma shoulders.

Emma smiled as she reached up, wrapping her arms around a tiny waist and pulling that delicious body onto hers.

The skin to skin contact was like lightning, and both women gasped as they kissed over and over again.

White hot energy pulsed through their bodies.

Emma lifted a leg and pressed it into Regina's core. The pressure caused Regina to purr as she started undulating her hips on Emma's leg.

Breaking the kiss, Regina threw her head back and moaned before lowering her head back down and resting it on Emma's shoulder.

Emma caressed her back and head as Regina moved above her. Her breathing started to quicken, and Emma realized Regina was close so she lowered her leg and very softly rolled over with Regina, so that she was on top and Regina was squirming and whimpering beneath her.

"Please, Emma.. " Regina begged as Emma smiled sweetly down at her.

"Patience…Regina." Emma loved tasting that name on her tongue.

Regina relaxed and pulled Emma down to kiss her softy, lips and tongue dancing together in perfect rhythm.

Emma braced herself with one arm, and with the other placed her hand over Regina's heart as a declaration of claim. Regina's kissing became more passionate as a confirmation of that claim.

Satisfied, Emma began sliding her hand down, till it found a breast. She rolled a nipple between her fingers which elicited a deep, almost primal growl from Regina.

Still kissing Regina, Emma's hand trailed lower and rested on a taut stomach, inches below her belly button.

Emma pulled away just enough to look at Regina, and what she saw in those deep honey brown eyes gave her all the permission she needed.

Leaning back down, she kissed Regina's forehead and trailed loving kisses down her nose and back to her lips as her hand moved downward till she felt what she was looking for. She covered Regina's core with her entire hand, resting it there, letting Regina feel her there. Regina lay perfectly still, waiting. Emma pulled away from their kiss again, and looked deeply into Regina's eyes. She shifted her hand and inserted a single finger into Regina.

Regina inhaled sharply and arched into Emma, as Emma began nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck and shoulders.

Regina fell back to the bed and Emma lay onto her, completely covering Regina with her body.

Her finger curled inside Regina, eliciting another purr from the brunette.

She smiled up at Emma and reached up to caress her face. Emma leaned into the touch and began moving her finger in and out.

Emma lowered her head to kiss Regina's cheek, and trailed kisses to her ear where she licked its shell as she added a second finger.

Regina bucked involuntarily, her hands moving to tangle in Emma's hair.

Emma's thumb began rubbing rhythmic circles around Regina's sensitive bud. Regina was coming undone. Regina let go of Emma's hair with one hand, reached between their bodies and placed her hand on Emma's heated center.

Shocked by the contact, Emma gasped, but didn't slow down her ministrations.

Regina didn't waste any time, she inserted two fingers and began to match Emma's rhythm.

They moved in sync as they began to tremble.

Emma lay her head on Regina's chest. She could hear Regina's heart beating wildly, almost in time with their thrusts. Emma felt Regina start to tighten around her fingers at the same time she felt herself contracting around Regina's.

Lifting her head, she looked down at Regina.

Brown eyes peered through hooded lids. Regina was biting her lip as Emma leaned down and licked that lip, soothing it, then kissing Regina hotly as they both went over the edge. Wave upon wave of exquisite pleasure flooded them over and over. Emma had never felt anything so blissful, and Regina never felt more alive.

Laying limply, half on top of Regina, Emma was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Her left arm was laying across Regina's stomach, and their legs were intertwined. Her heart was overwhelmed, and she'd never felt any peace as intoxicating.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Regina watching her. She couldn't help the glowing smile, and she sighed.

"Feeling better, dear?"

Emma just nodded.

Regina rolled onto her side and placed a hand on Emma's cheek as she leaned in to kiss the lips she'd gotten to know so well.

The kiss was sweet. Regina conveyed all the emotion she was feeling into it.

When she pulled away, Emma licked her lips and hummed. Wrapping her arm around Regina's waist, she pulled her closer and hugged her. Resting her head in the crook of Regina's neck, she placed a kiss there.

Regina exhaled and caressed her hand down Emma's back, trying to hold herself closer.

Regina pulled away, reluctantly.

"Hungry?"

"Oh GOD, yes!" Emma giggled

Regina smiled and sat up, pulling Emma with her.

"Come on, dear, let's go get some food."

Standing up, Regina put on her black silk bathrobe and tossed a pink silk one to Emma.

They sat in comfortable silence eating sliced apples and caramel sauce. Emma looked up from her seat at the table, and smiled at Regina.

"What is it?" Regina asked

Emma continued smiling and said.

"I think I know what was wrong with me earlier."

Regina looked intrigued.

"Go on?"

Emma finished chewing on her apple bite and stood up. Walking to where Regina was sitting, she kneeled down, and took Regina's hand in hers, pulling Regina to face her.

Holding Regina's hand she looked up at the slightly confused woman.

"I wanted you."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and smiled up at her.

"I wanted you, and my mind wouldn't let me want you - so my body took initiative."

"How have you come to this…conclusion, dear?"

Regina was very intrigued.

"Because its been a half hour since we were together, and I haven't had another... episode," Emma concluded.

Regina smiled and laughed gently, sliding out of her chair and kneeling in front of Emma on the floor. She held Emma's face gently in her hands and kissed her the way you would kiss someone you've kissed a hundred times, over a hundred years.

Pulling back but still inches away, she breathed "I always wanted you, too, dear Emma."

Emma felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Always?" Emma choked out.

"Why do you think I tried to keep you so far away?"

Emma laughed as tears streamed down her face. Regina kissed them away, and pulled her close.

"I love you, Regina.."

Regina's eyes flew open. Her mouth ever so slowly formed the words she'd always wanted to say, but never thought she could.

"I love you, Emma."

She emphasized the name, and Emma held on tighter.

For the first time in a very long time, Regina and Emma both allowed themselves to feel.


End file.
